1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for determination of loads in a mechanical structure and/the damage or states of the mechanical structure that result from the loads. The invention pertains, in particular, to a method for determining building loads and resulting damage and to a device suitable for this purpose.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The monitoring of structural integrity of buildings during and after the occurrence of building loads (e.g. due to earthquakes, storms, snow accumulation on a flat roof) is an important task. In addition to the need to reduce personal damage, the minimizing of building utilization downtimes must also be considered. Moreover, towns that are constantly growing in size, and have highly varying terrains, lead to situations where the effects of building loads (due, for example, to earthquakes) may vary considerably from one part of town to another. The types and structures of individual buildings within a very narrowly delimited region can also vary quite sharply. Consequently, in an extreme situation, it is possible for one building, when subjected to building loads, to be seriously damaged, while a directly adjacent structure remains virtually intact.
In terms of disaster protection, an extremely difficult situation can arise with regard to the optimization and coordination of rescue measures as there are no simple criteria for prioritizing aid in the event of a disaster in a relatively large municipal area.